Love is a resistance
by Ty Cullen
Summary: Admitámoslo, el amor apesta. Pero apesta aún más que sea inevitable. A/U. TH. B/Ed. Es/C. A/J. R/Em.
1. Nos vamos de viaje!

**Ok, un nuevo proyecto, ya se venía cocinando desde hace algún tiempo, así que esperemos que salga bien y que les guste. ^^ Para los que siguen "Stay Awake", mi pc se fundió, ésta es una prestada, pero estoy casi segura de que podré actualizar ambas historias en el transcurso de la próxima semana. Bueno, aquí va.**

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

**Bella POV**

-NOOOOO! Por favor mamáaaa! – Me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a la pata de mi cama.

-Bella! Deja de hacer berrinche! –Decía mi madre mientras me jalaba.

…

-NOO! Alice suéltame!- Gruñó Rose desde su habitación. –No iré!-

-Pero ya empaqué tus cosas Rosie…

-No me interesa! Déjame!

-Por favor… - Podía imaginarla poniendo esa carita de perro sin dueño tan peculiar de Alice.

-No, Alice… ¡Deja de jalarme!

-Puedes hacerlo, Alice! – Le gritó mi madre y luego volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa malvada pintada en su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra Esme!

-Bella, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas…-comenzó, pero otro grito la interrumpió.

-Ya basta! No me dejarán sola en esto! Son mis hermanas y se supone que debemos apoyarnos la una a la otra! Pero, como no me dejan otra opción… Bella! Más te vale estar corriendo escaleras abajo o quemaré tus libros! Todos! Y Rose, tus Louis Vuitton están como rehenes, si quieres volver a verlos debes cumplir mis demandas! Ya! –Chasqueó los dedos, no pasaron ni dos segundos luego del feroz grito de Alice y ya estábamos en el coche, mientras Esme cerraba la casa.

-No puedo creerlo…-refunfuñó Rose- Cómo consiguió mis Louis Vuitton?

-Eso no es nada – le respondí- Revisé antes de salir, y todo mi estante de libros estaba vacío… ¿Cómo lo hace?

-No tengo la más pálida idea…

Suspiré y continué con mis cavilaciones. No crean que somos unas mimadas, o algo parecido, con gusto aceptaríamos salir de vacaciones en cualquier momento, y más aún todas juntas, pero no en estas condiciones. Ya que, gracias al jefe de mamá, que deseaba "uniformidad, compañerismo…" y un montón de babosadas como esas, debíamos pasar nuestras adoradas vacaciones con el molesto Dr. Cullen y sus gárgolas, es decir, sus hijos, yo conocía sólo a dos de ellos, Emmet, el mayor, era una molestia andante, siempre se burlaba de todo y de todos, pero no era nada comparado con Edward, el menor, ese egocéntrico elitista que por casualidad tenia la misma edad que yo. Pero la última vez que los vimos fue hace años…

Aunque no conocía al otro hermano, no tenía altas expectativas. Y no era la única que tenía algo en contra de los Cullen, Rose y Alice compartían mis opiniones, especialmente desde que Emmet pintó una "C" gigante en el vestido favorito de Alice, ella juró vengarse, y aún no había cumplido esa promesa.

Todo esto venía de antes, cuando mamá era estudiante, ella y el doctor eran uña y carne, o eso nos dijeron, pero debido a circunstancias desconocidas para esta generación, pelearon y se distanciaron, ahora se detestaban profundamente… eventualmente ambos se casaron y formaron sus familias y sus vidas.

Pero cuando papá falleció, se levantó la bandera blanca, lo mismo cuando la esposa del doctor Cullen lo dejó, en esa época pudimos entrever algo de aquella amistad de antaño, aunque cuando todo eso terminó, las cosas se pusieron incluso peor, sin contar que ambos poseían una vena masoquista, puesto que trabajaban en el mismo hospital, solo para hacerse la vida imposible, o esa era nuestra teoría. Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

Su jefe, amigo de ambos, esperaba recrear ese período de paz sin tener que recurrir a alguna tragedia, así que nos mandó a todos de viaje, juntos. A TODOS… Maldito…

Y como haríamos cualquier cosa por mamá, aquí estábamos.

Dios, espero sobrevivir a esto sin asesinar a un Cullen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno, sé que no es tan simpático aún, pero toda historia necesita una introducción. Espero les haya gustado y trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Y… eso es todo, gracias por leer ^^.<strong>

**Bueno, como siempre, **_**Sean sinceras pero no malas**_

**Besos!**

**Ty**


	2. Vacaciones, sí, seguro

**Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Agradezco su paciencia. Espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

**Bella POV**

-Oh vamos, anímense! - Luego de su pequeño ataque, Alice parecía mucho más ligera. – Forks está a un par de horas y…

-FORKS? – chillamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, con caras de pánico.

-Chicas… por favor… el ruido… - suplicó mamá.

-Es por eso que no querías decirnos a donde íbamos, no? – aventuró Rose.

Esme frunció los labios pero no respondió.

-No tenemos nada contra Forks mamá, solo que no lo elegiríamos para ir de vacaciones, eso es todo – mentí, poniendo mi mejor cara de angelito.

-Sep, eso es todo…- concordó Rose mirando por la ventana. Pude escuchar claramente su suspiro frustrado.

Ambas sabíamos muy bien como eran las cosas en Forks, pasamos todo un verano ahí. Esto sólo iba mejorando…

-La pasaremos genial! – Alice y su optimismo desbordante… - Nos broncearemos y beberemos margaritas! – rió.

-Oh, Alice. Si sales a tomar sol en Forks, regresarás verde. – comentó Rose en tono casual.

-Que?

-Es que el al sol no le agrada ese lugar, llueve casi todo el año. - Le expliqué con una sonrisita malvada.

Eso la dejó pensando.-Bueno! Encontraremos algo divertido que hacer! – Nada parecía ser capaz de bajonearla.

-Si, seguro… talvez puedas caer a un charco…- aventuré.

-O congelarte! Es TAN divertido! – agregó Rose. – Y no puedes usar tacones… no afuera… se hunden, y los pierdes… totalmente. – sollozó limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-Aún así…

-Oh! – la interrumpí – Lo mejor de todo es que no puedes ir de compras en Forks!

Rose y yo nunca nos parecimos mucho, excepto cuando sonreíamos maléficamente, lo heredamos de mamá, Alice también tenía eso en común con nosotras, sólo que ahora no estaba sonriendo. Para nada. En realidad, parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto…

-ESME! DA LA VUELTA, MUJER! – gritó tomando a mamá del brazo, ésta la miró sorprendida. – Que clase de pueblo no tiene Centro Comercial? NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! – la sacudió. Ante esto, mamá frenó de golpe. Oh, oh.

-Alice… - dijo suavemente, pero con voz contenida. – Suéltame. Ya. – ella lo hizo inmediatamente. – Ahora, me escuchan bien las tres, yo tampoco estoy emocionada por pasar mis vacaciones bajo la lluvia, y encima compartirlas con esas personas, pero no me quejo. Ya no son niñas, supérenlo. Alice, no te vendría mal estar un tiempo sin ir de compras, a mi tarjeta tampoco le vendría mal eso. Además, sí hay centro comercial. Rose, no quiero escuchar quejas sobre tu cabello, o tus zapatos, o tu ropa. Usa lo que debes usar, y ya. Bella, pensé que eras más madura, ahora, te aguantas. Iremos. Se comportarán. Sobreviviremos. Juntas. Como siempre. Fin de la discusión.-

Cuando Esme utilizaba ese tono, era imposible negarse.

-Está bien, lo lamento mamá. – respondí.

-Yo también.

- Y yo.

Esme nos sonrió y puso el coche en marcha. Lo que decía era verdad, tendríamos que lidiar con ello y punto. Éramos perfectamente capaces de comportarnos…

-Oye! Demonios, Alice! – gritó Rose.

-Que suced… - pero no pude terminar puesto que Alice me lanzó un papelito en el ojo. – Cual es tu problema?

-Estoy aburrida…- hizo un puchero. Esme rió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto. –Bueno, cómo saben tanto de Forks?

-El campamento de "verano" al que TÚ nos enviaste, querida.- respondió Rose.

Alice la miró confundida.

-Tienes la memoria de un pez. – la regañé. – Tú fuiste a ese campamento en Phoenix, con Kate, recuerdas? – Pareció prendérsele el foquito. – Y, cito, "El único cupo disponible para nosotras a esas alturas del verano" era en Forks. Mamá viajaba, así que debíamos ir.

-Oh… lo recuerdo… Aunque no creo que haya sido tan malo…

-No, no fue TAN malo… Por lo menos después de que Rose se resignara con lo de los tacones…-sonreí.

-Ay, no te burles. Pero es verdad, pasamos un, relativamente, buen verano. Forks es bonito si te detienes a mirarlo. A pesar del clima.., los insectos.., el barro…

Carraspeé. Rose sonrió "inocentemente". Y así era, luego de acostumbrarnos, y de un par de accidentes, nos divertimos mucho, e hicimos muchos amigos. Pero uno en especial siempre aparecía en mis recuerdos. Sonreí con añoranza al pensar en él. Y vi que Rose tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro…

-Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él? – me preguntó.

-Hace un par de meses, me llamó para ponerse al día. Y solemos mandarnos e-mails, pero parece que volver a encontrarnos se nos hace imposible.

-Si, también me comunico con él por correo, pero sabes que no le presto mucha atención a mi teléfono, así que… - se encogió de hombros.

-De quien hablan? – Preguntó Alice. Pude notar que Esme también prestaba atención.

Nos miramos como cómplices y sonreímos. –De un amigo, uno muy especial… respondió Rose.

-Además, la curiosidad mató al gato. No quieres que el gatito muera, verdad Alice?

-Ay, cállate. Lo descubriré, lo sabes, no?

-Lo sé perfectamente. Por eso, no te diré nada.

Me sacó la lengua. Sabíamos que siempre que estuviéramos juntas, todo estaría bien. Me pregunto… si asesino a Edward, me ayudarán a enterrarlo…?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilá. Capítulo 2. De verdad lamento la tardanza. <strong>

**MayeCardenas, Gracias por el review. ^^**

**CasS, eso planeo, gracias por leer. ^^**

**CORIMAR CAUTELA, espero que así sea, gracias por leer ^^.**

**Y gracias a todos los demás que leyeron, espero les guste. ^^. Y gracias por su paciencia.**

**Bueno, como siempre, _Sean sinceros, pero no malos._**

**Besos!**

**Ty**


End file.
